prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Cool Miracle☆Kiratts Group Kiratto Coord
(クールミラクル☆キラッツグループキラッと) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Secret Alice. It has not appeared in the anime yet. it resembles the Pop Miracle☆Kiratts Group Kiratto Coord, Miracle☆Kiratts Group Kiratto Coord, and the Miracle☆Kiratts Yellow Group Kiratto Coord. User TBA Appearance Dress A dress with a white top that has pale pink sequin fabric lined by strips of blue frills. The section is held by a gold diamond. The sleeves and shoulder-pad are made of pale pink sequins, with purple lining the pads and a white band on the sleeve held by blue string. The sleeve has a purple cuff lined by white scalloped fabric and thinner lines of white and milk blue above it. On top of the chest is a white split-heart lapel with purple lining and a dot pattern, one side dark pink, the other light blue, and between it is white and chartreuse diagonal stripe fabric. Beneath the chest is a white belt with silver gem hearts surrounding a single gold diamond that has a purple heart over it. The skirt is divided into two layers with a large purple heart-shaped ribbon sewn to the back to match the pleats and tulle lining the bottom. The top corner of every other fold is covered in pale pink sequins, and the lower corner is white with an alternating stripe and dot pattern coming in several colors. Around the skirt are multiple purple beaded chains, the top has two with a heart at each corner adorned by a gold diamond, while the lower chain is singular and made from the same hearts, with three gold diamonds hanging between them. Sticking out from the bottom of the skirt is a rainbow gradient pleat petticoat. A diamond choker is included, along with a purple, white, and pale pink frilly collar that has a gem in the middle, and white wrist accessories with frilly lining and a ribbon held by a rainbow ornament. Shoes Glittery pale pink shoes with a purple platform sole that has a gold diamond on the sides of the heel. On the foot is a white split heart with milk blue lining and a pattern of purple dots. At the middle is a white and pale pink diagonal striped section. Tulle lines the foot insert, and sewn to the back of the heel is a bow. Around the ankles are gold diamond anklets, along with white fabric with tulle around the bottom and pale pink sequin fabric at the center held by milk blue tulle and string. Over this are two pieces of scalloped fabric, the bottom of which has a split in the center and is purple colored. The top piece is white, sewn to tulle with a gold diamond chain connecting it to the included purple straps. Each has a bow at the center and a colorful star. Accessory A clip with a colorful star surrounded by a pale pink sequin heart and diamond with piped border, the heart is purple, the diamond is light blue, each with a gold diamond in the middle. Attached to it are two ruffled pieces of fabric lined by tulle, one piece is purple, the other white with dark pink dot print. Game is a Cool Kiratto Rare Coord from the brand Secret Alice. It first appeared in Pri☆Star Pack Collection. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts AC6D045A-394C-4700-82AF-7ABB891441E3.jpeg 675615AB-DD33-4C5A-8DDB-A5E4ACC9E236.jpeg FF660052-ABD9-41B4-A64C-CAE968B67D4C.jpeg PS01.png Dwi3SeEVsAAMy6a.jpg Dwi3Sd U0AA70u9.jpg 4904790214950_086ecbc6a5344933838607e23713db27.jpg 4904790214950_dfec5735512c4aacafc572b2dd34779f.jpg Anime Screenshots Category:Cool Coord Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Secret Alice Category:Kiratto Rare Category:Pri☆Star Pack Collection